The synthesis of aliphatic polycarbonates via the trans-esterification of a low boiling carbonate source such as an organic linear carbonate (dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate) is often conducted in the presence of alkali salt catalysts such as sodium carbonate or potassium hydroxide. However, there exist certain end-use applications in which the presence of residual amounts of catalyst in the final product negatively affect product performance. For instance, certain polycarbonates find use as fugitive binders for ceramics and glasses employed in electronic and optical applications, and the presence of even small amounts of catalyst residues can impair final product performance. Thus, it is highly desirous for such residual quantities of catalysts to be removed or otherwise precluded from being present in the final product. However, removal of residual amounts of catalysts typically involve additional process steps, which add to the expense of producing the desired end product.